


Bunny Between Beasts

by cherubilla



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Relationships will be established as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubilla/pseuds/cherubilla
Summary: If faced with a predator, a rabbit will attempt everything to flee from the situation. However, there's not much to do when you're cornered from every angle.Holly Blanca is a newcomer to the prestigious, villain-filled school, Night Raven College. She's not attending for study purposes, though: her job is to teach the students that show up each day to her classes. Lacking the characteristics possessed by a villain, she's caught in the headlights once she learns how exactly the school's individuals really behave, both students and professors.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. White Fur

Bells. Ringing throughout the misty morning sun, citizens began to awaken. It was, once again, Monday. A rather different one, however. During the past two, scorching hot months, Mondays were just another reason to spend a new day laying around in the sun and attending the occasional party during the evening. After all, it wasn’t just the students that got to enjoy the lengthy, summer holidays. Resting, sleeping and doing everything but excessive work, not only due to the lack of labor, but also because the heat affected everyone in a way that energy was practically absorbed by the massive star above them.  
And with good times comes dreadful ones, because...would they even be good if the bad days didn’t exist?

Whether or not that statement was true, Holly was not ready for what was to come that day. As the tower clock struck 6, loud bells made their way to her ears. Dark eyes shot open in an instant, almost as if her instincts had kicked in during a fight or flight situation. Though, she wasn’t planning on flying anytime soon. Fighting, on the other hand, would depend on the welcoming she would receive at the new location. Realisation finally hit her as she looked at the calendar on her bedside table: September 3rd, the first day of the new school year. Her mind had been causing her an outrageous amount of nerves during the run-up to that date, worries filling her to the brim. Her own nature made her a weary person for the most part, so this had made the experience seem extremely blown out of proportion through the eyes of those around her. And she had loathed each and every second of it.

Uncovering her small frame from the thin blanket that had cocooned her during the stressful night, she lifted herself up with her forearms, allowing her to stare intensively out the window that was located at the end of her bed. The sun was only just displaying its first rays upon the village, lighting up the young woman’s room just enough so she could find her slippers that had been sprawled across the room. All energy was drained out of her the moment her gaze met the mess that was her desktop. At some point she would have to clear everything up, seeing as she wouldn’t be returning to her humble abode until the festive holidays. Luckily, though, she had been progressively packing her clothes and necessities during the last few days, so what was left, scattered along with a few books, would be stored in her carry-on bag.

Counting from that exact moment, she had an hour and twenty minutes before she had to be out the door and making her way to the train station. A shower was undoubtedly the best way to wake her up on a groggy morning like the one she was experiencing, so she left her hair up in the rather disastrous bun she had put it in the night before and jumped into the cool water. Holly ran through a variety of different greetings, replies and even ways to excuse herself, hoping that at least one of them would be appropriate with the new people she would be meeting. But she also knew damn well most of these lines she wouldn’t actually use due to the simple fact that she wasn’t one to express herself openly and easily to strangers, an aspect not too uncommon among humans.

Nevertheless, she quickly finished up bathing and made a bee-line towards the kitchen, her fluffy dressing gown keeping her just at the right temperature. It was no longer suffocatingly hot, but it was no longer the season to be wandering around in shorts and tops. Autumn was just spreading its wings, and she couldn’t be more eager for it to arrive.

The soothing sounds that came in to the room as she opened the small window that stood next to her dining table made the female let out a sigh, hoping that the bundle that was knotting up her insides would slowly disappear in time. Prepping up her breakfast with oats and a basic yoghurt, she grabbed her phone that had been resting on the counter during the whole night, expecting to see some activity from the outside, technological world. The empty screen made her assumptions fade away rapidly, only seeing the mildly low temperature on the front page of the device. Though, she was glad that she didn’t have to stress over unread messages and emails, especially the day she was about to start up a new page in her life, as corny as that sounded to her.

After finishing up her small meal with a glass of orange juice, she knew there was only time to get dressed, finish up packing everything and apply her daily amount of makeup. Opting to do the second task first, she headed into the bathroom, earphones slipping into her ears with ease as she played her usual batch of songs. A simple winged eyeliner along with mascara framed her eyes enough to make them appear a somewhat normal size. She had always considered herself to have rather weirdly shaped eyes: big, but filled with a dark hue, almost as if they had no life in them. Granted, it was 7 in the morning.

Before returning to her bedroom, Holly stared at herself intently in the mirror, seeing if she had any stray hair or wonky aspects to herself. Luckily, the first day wasn’t going to be an absolute mess in terms of appearance. Once she walked back to where her set out clothes for that day were resting, she slipped them on: a simple plaid dress with black tights, topped off with a shirt and red tie that matched with the bottom half. Leaving her snow coloured, fluffy jacket to be put on before she left, she headed towards the mayhem that resided on her desk and tried to pack it all in neatly into her bag.

10 minutes. She had just enough time to roll her, rather large, suitcase towards the wooden door of her house, and spray a few drops of her favourite, rose scented perfume on herself. After all, she wasn’t really the same person without it, it was almost as if it boosted her self esteem just a little higher. The young woman retrieved her boots from beside her bed, which was now almost empty as she had packed everything she thought would be useful in even the oddest situations, and shoved her feet into them. The thing she adored about her bulky, brown boots was the fact that they made her feet resemble ones that were bigger than her own, since she had adopted from her mother the possession of questionably petite feet.

She coated herself with the simple jacket she had previously left aside, and she gazed, once more, out of her bedroom window. The following time she’d do so, the mountainous landscape would be decorated with a layer of snow, along with the nearby houses lighting up the view with colourful lights and cheerful vibes. But there was still time before that was to happen.

Reassuring herself internally, Holly turned on her heel, making her way out of her home. The suitcase was dragged closely behind her, as she locked the front door and hid away the keys in her internal jacket pocket. A cool breeze found its way to her face, making her look up and down the quiet street. The only people roaming around at those hours in the morning were heading towards the train station, much like her, so as to get to work that wasn’t located near their homes. Her hand grabbed the handle of the black suitcase, dragging it along the pavement, eyes looking up towards the sky to contemplate the scenery: a hue of orange tinted the sky as the sun slowly made its way up the sky, making the streets seem almost stained with the colour.

It only took her a few minutes until she arrived at the train station. Handing in her ticket, she walked straight towards the large, steam-powered vehicle. Her carriage was located fairly near to the end of the train, so she peaked through the windows every now and then to see that she was far from the only one taking the transport. Most of the citizens had to travel to get to their jobs, whether that be to stay or simply return the same day, as the local establishments didn’t always offer enough jobs to go around. Holly had worked far away from home before, but never to the point that she would have to reside in the actual establishment. However, when she received the news that she would be staying in a new school, she was beyond delighted: of course, she had heard about the prestigious, enchanted-like college before, but she had never imagined herself actually staying there.

Only a few moments passed after she had sat down in her seat when the train started up, the driver blowing the loud whistle as the staff members advised all passengers to remain seated for a few minutes while they close all the doors. Holly continued to listen to her own music through her earphones, drowning out the quiet chatter from a couple that were sat directly behind her. She wanted to spend the journey revising in her mind everything that she had looked into the school, making sure to not leave out a single detail. She prayed that she wouldn’t make a complete clown of herself the first day, and as the train departed from the station that was just before the one she would have to get off at, the bundle of nerves returned to sit on her stomach. It was going to be a long day.

And finally, she arrived. As soon as she saw the large, black building that stood not far from the station, Holly couldn’t help but widen her eyes at the sight, gulping down silently simply thinking about the people that attended the school. She was, after all, about to start teaching all of those students.

And so, the white rabbit started her descent down a dark hole. Night Raven College.


	2. The Prestigious College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived at her destination, Holly makes her way to the school. Everything feels slightly off, but that's all quickly put aside when she steps into the teacher's hall.

Holly would’ve been lying if she explained her first impression of the school to be one of excitement. Sure, she was eager to start work as a teacher once again, but the mere aura the grim building gave off from the distance that she stood at was anything but welcoming. Turning her head towards the large, circular clock that stood on the edge of the platform, she noticed that the trajectory had only lasted around three quarters of an hour, meaning that she was just a tad too early. Better than being late, she thought.

Her long ears twitched to the side as she heard a familiar word being called out. Two carriages down, a trio of what looked to be teenagers seemed to be talking energetically while exiting the train. Holly’s hearing had picked up, unsurprisingly, the name of the school she was to find. Luckily, she had been checking multiple times on how to get there from the station, so there wasn’t a need to ask around for directions. The group of males looked to be students, judging by their suitcases and young appearances, as well as the fact that they had matching attires, a mix between blues and purples. One was carrying, what she presumed to be, his student card, while the other two, who resembled each other immensely, were commenting something related to water temperature.

How strange, she thought to herself, they were all wearing hats. More specifically, fedoras. She hadn’t been informed that the use of hats was permitted in the school. Then again, unless they had two, gaping holes on the top, squishing her ears down was anything but comfortable. There had been times where she had to just slip on some long socks over her ears so as to prevent them from freezing over during the year’s coldest months. Hopefully, though, the new place she would be living in would at least have a good heating system.

Had she known that her gaze hadn’t moved one bit from the group of students, she would’ve immediately turned away and commenced her journey towards the castle. Yet, it wasn’t until she felt a gaze fall on her form that she realised the fact that she had been staring an awfully long time. A chuckle emerged from one of the - twins, she guessed - as she quickly turned her head back around, a slight feeling of guilt steaming up her cheeks. What if she ended up having to see them in her classes? The odd moment would surely be brought up if that were the case, and she’d end up acquiring the title of “Nosey Teacher” for all the years to come.

Okay, maybe that was a bit overboard.

Fist wrapping tightly around the handle of her suitcase, Holly finally took a step forward. A slow-paced song started playing from her earphones, contrasting with the nerve-racking situation the rabbit was caught in. The cool air hit her face once she had left behind the station, immediately spotting the small path that led up to the mountain on which the prestigious school resided. 8:20. Forty minutes before class started.

The route was a simple, yet extended one. Holly’s pace accelerated slightly each time a thought appeared in her head about making a good first impression: she couldn’t allow herself to be the last professor to turn up in the teacher’s hall. That would be shameful and horrifyingly embarrassing. So, she gradually increased her walking speed. She wondered if the three individuals she had seen at the station were far behind her, perhaps with a less hurried stroll, as they had more than enough time to arrive since classes didn’t officially start until 9 o’clock. Another query formed in her head concerning the little amount of people that traveled via train to the school, at least on the line she took. Perhaps there were other stations, on the other side of the mountain, or a vast quantity of students simply took different ways of transport. Either way, trudging up the side of a mountain with a large amount of luggage was far from enjoyable. Huffs began to emerge from the young woman’s mouth, glancing up every now and then to see how much she still had to walk, just to be disappointed at the fact that she hadn’t made much progress. She thanked all ethereal beings that she wouldn’t have to go over the hike again until January, seeing as the next semester started would start that month, after the holidays.

At last, the coney arrived at the large, metal gate that gave way to the school’s grounds. It seemed that trees were minimum, unlike the nature-filled route that led up to the point. Holly spotted a few cars that drove in and out the large gates, answering her previous wonders. There were also two buses parked close to the entrance, now both empty as the students had left the vehicles. On the topic of the young individuals, it had seemed that the pupils had decided to arrive earlier, with it being the first day. Though, the peculiar trio from the train station were still nowhere to be found: perhaps only the freshmen were to arrive early, so as to get them familiarized with the new surroundings.

Taking in a deep breath, the rabbit entered through the grand gate, the dusty ground making the wheels on her suitcase sound louder than before. It was almost as if the area around the school lost it’s life, cracks and stones littering the dry earth beneath her feet. Anybody would consider it to be haunted, as when she fully entered the campus, an eerie feeling filled her senses. Ears twitching and turning out of instinct, Holly decided to ignore the passing students that eyed her down in curiosity. She was, after all, a new face in the professors’ department.

She came to a halt when she reached a small building, where the main path parted in two: straight ahead, she could see some sort of stadium, built with what she assumed were stones from the grey, monotone outer structure; and to the right was a slightly narrower path, that lead straight to the intimidating main building. As Holly’s dark eyes met her final destination, her ears slowly drooped down, in a manner of both fear and overawe: it was much, much larger in scale from up close. From the view at the bottom of the mountain it seemed like and average educational building, but at a close distance, the structure almost resembled a massive beast that felt like it would fall onto its victim at any moment. How on earth did people study in a place like that?

People passed by her, unfazed by the building, Perhaps it was just her small body that made it seem so...frightening at first glance. Sucking up her uneasiness, the small rabbit proceeded towards the school. A pair of steep ramps made the pathway up to the main doors, followed by a questionable quantity of stairs, creating a new task for the woman as she had to continue dragging her possessions up. Reaching the top of the climb, Holly felt a cold, empty breeze: the building was located relatively near the edge of the mountain’s cliff. With each second spent at the location, Holly questioned her acceptance to the school.

The so-called college resembled a castle, more than a school as such. The main entrance was introduced with four columns that created two sets of arches that led to the double doors that was currently open to the incoming staff and students. Above said doors were five large, gothic inspired windows, which she guessed let in the light to the main hall, seeing as they were located quite a bit further up, meaning that it was most likely a widely open area. Behind all of this, towers and other division of the building stacked up, each crowned with conical roofs that ended surprisingly thin. The blue tiles decorating said roofs contrasted perfectly with the grey, dull exterior design of the school. It seemed that the only things that gave colour to the scenery were the student’s attire: everyone wore different clothing, ranging from the brightest reds to the coldest blues, greens that made the trees look dull and yellows that put the sun to shame. Each and every student seemed to express themselves through their fashion, and Holly had never seen such a sight. Other schools usually set a uniform that was to be worn by all. It seemed that this was far from a regular educational centre.

It was rather fascinating, she thought. But there was no longer time to stare around: the professors were most likely waiting on her arrival, and she luckily knew how to get to the teacher’s hall. She made a mental note to properly look at the interior setup of the school once she started work, as she rushed through the multitude of pupils. Eyes glanced down each time she had to squeeze herself between (taller and bigger) bodies, and she was sure she’d be a topic to talk about at some point in the coming.

Arriving at the large, wooden doors, Holly stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath: there was no use barging in, half exhausted, and making an absolute clown show of herself. Fixing up her waves that framed her face and straightening some hairs from her ears, she mustered up all the courage her body would allow her to obtain and slowly opened the door.

A group of heads turned towards the entrance to the room, all staring at the same, petite person. Holly smiled warmly as she closed the door closely behind her. She would’ve been lying if she said that she hadn’t felt like running away in that exact instant. Everything seemed about right, except one aspect that stood out, blindingly, in the room: all the teachers were male. Not a single woman in sight. Surely she couldn’t be the only female in the department. But her worries seemed to become reality as one of the men suddenly spoke up. Face covered with a crow mask, Holly recognised him quickly: it was the headmaster.

“Ah yes! Our first female professor has arrived. Welcome, my dear!”

This had to be a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter has been successfully posted! I based the description of the school off the *two* pictures on the twst wiki, so it may not be exactly accurate as we haven't gotten a full map of the place yet. Nevertheless, I do hope you all like this new chapter!


	3. Of Magic and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the only female teacher in the school was a strange matter, but when Holly realises that she's going to be dealing with magical villains, her confusion just continues to increase with each second.

Had she been in any other situation, Holly’s mouth would’ve probably been slightly open, caught in a dumbfounded state. Her mind was still processing what exactly was going on. So, she was currently stood at the entrance of the teacher’s hall, being stared down by a group of taller (and intimidating) males. The one closest to her was the headmaster, who had warmly greeted her. Yet, she couldn’t quite warm up to the place she was frozen in. The last time she had been in such circumstances was when she was caught up in a pack of wolves while in a supermarket: she had only wanted to pick up some lettuce, but she ended up being almost hunted down by the canines. It was a memory she preferred to omit.

“She looks more like a frightened student to me, Crowley”

Her eyes shifted towards the unfamiliar voice. It had come from an older individual, who was currently nesting a cat in his arms. Grey hair slicked back, his stern expression made her feel anything but welcomed. Added to that, his feline companion seemed to be plotting how it was going to attack her. The masked man, after hearing the words, turned to look at his companion. 

“No, no. Believe me, it’s her. I saw her picture in her portfolio” Returning to his previous stance, he took a few steps towards Holly’s stunned form, circling the long table that was situated in the middle of the room. At least the place resembled an actual teacher’s hall. Though, the cold feeling the stone walls gave off and the chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling made it feel like some sort of dungeon.

“No need to be alarmed, Miss Blanca. I’m sure the setup of our school is much different from the ones that you’ve previously worked at aren’t as...extravagant, but I can assure you that you’re in safe hands here” The man she presumed was called Crowley curled his lips into a smile, having approached her. He was much taller than she was, most likely also due to the heeled shoes he sported. Either way, Holly had to make an attempt in not lowering her ears in fright as she looked up a him. It was time she spoke up.

“Ah yes...I had just expected to be met with a more...diverse crowd” The rabbit forced a smile on her lips: she could feel the stares burning into her skin, she was sure the comment she made had fully reached everyone’s ears. The fact that she’d become companions with the daunting men was something she couldn’t quite believe. It would take awhile to reach that point. 

In response to her words, Crowley let out a chuckle, extending his hand out to show the rest of the teachers that were stood behind him. Holly’s eyes flickered towards the male’s hand, seeing as he not only was wearing pitch black gloves, but his fingers were decorated with golden nails, resembling a claw of a preying bird. A shiver ran down her back. Damn her instincts.

“I can understand your shock then. It’s true, we lack any female staff in the teaching department: you are the first to step into this school. Quite the honor, I must say. But please, don’t think we will treat you any differently because of said factor. In fact, we were rather eager on your arrival” 

“Indeed, but we did expect someone a little...larger”

“That’ll be quite enough, Mozus” Mozus. That was the slender, elderly cat owner. He hadn’t moved from him previous place, simply standing behind a chair that was near the table while he continued to analyse the newcomer. There were three other people in the room that Holly hadn’t even seen due to her initial shock. 

“Do take a seat, and we can properly introduce ourselves”

“Of course, but where shall I leave my suitca-?”

A quick snap of fingers interrupted her voice, the baggage disappearing completely from her side. Heart pace increasing, she immediately turned her head back up to the headmaster. Had she really just been robbed the first day?

“Don’t worry about that, I just sent your luggage up to your room”

“How did you....?” 

“Oh dear...it seems she has no clue about magic” Another voice spoke up, this time from another individual she hadn’t seen before. 

Magic? What in the world had she just gotten herself into? Holly remained still, watching as Crowley turned and walked towards the seat located at the end of the extended table. She was just a simple rabbit, how on earth was she supposed to know anything about magic? Deciding to leave the question best unanswered, she slowly made her way towards an empty seat next to the person who had just spoken up. He appeared to be the youngest out of the group, which gave her a small feeling of comfort. Had she sat down next to Mozus, she would’ve ended up with a cat on her face. 

The remaining teachers also took their own seats, two on each side. A bicoloured hair man sat directly in front of her, and beside the one sat next to her was a bulkier male. The table’s width made the distance between her and the ones in front not too uncomfortable, but she still felt rather strange in their presence.

“Alright then, let’s start with a simple introduction. As you may already know, I’m Dire Crowley, headmaster of Night Raven College” As of now, all he said she was already familiar with. “This centre is a prestigious, magical training school. Therefore, we deal with everything revolving around magic. However, unlike other colleges, we specify in teaching students that are preparing to become great mages, considered “villains” as they deal mostly with dark magic”

Hold on. Villains? Holly had heard about aspiring heroes and villains before: in her town alone she had encountered a small, sheep woman that swore she was going to restore the natural link between predators and prey. An odd case for sure. But she hadn’t realised that the school consisted in  _ magical  _ villains. She hadn’t even known about the existence of such power, she had assumed it only existed in fairytales. Then again, she did share many factors with the great White Rabbit. But that was another story.

It had seemed that her investigation had been near to useless, seeing as she hadn’t picked up the main fact that she was going to be surrounded by villain-like students. The last school she had worked in had dwarves, piglets and princes. She now guessed that they were the...good guys?

“I’m sorry, so you mean to say that everyone in this school is following in the steps of the great villains?” 

“Indeed. In this case, students are aspiring to achieve goals that were accomplished by the Great Seven. I assume you’ve heard of them?” She had most definitely heard of them. Considered the most evil beings to have roamed the world, Holly had been told stories about them. Whether or not they really existed, she wasn’t sure, but it seemed that the school’s insiders believed that they did. How peculiar. Nodding in response, she listened intently to the headmaster’s following words.

“I’ll get to explaining the dormitories a little later on. For now, I’d like you to meet our staff”

Crowley paused and looked over at the males that had remained quiet up to that point. Seeing as nobody had any intentions of being first, the young man Holly was sitting next to spoke up.

“I’m probably not the best one to start off by introducing myself, since I’ve been here the least amount of time out of everyone, but my name is Sam! I’m not a teacher here, but I run a shop near the main building which sells all sorts of goods for both students and staff. Mr S’s Mystery Shop, you should drop by some time!” Sam smiled brightly, having turned his head to look at Holly. She hoped that maybe he could be the one to show her around the school, because if she had to go with any of the other males in the room, she’d look tinier than she already was. Sam was slim and didn’t seem to be as unreasonably tall in comparison to the others. She returned the smile, watching as the individual behind him leaned over to start his introduction.

“Very nice to meet you, Miss Blanca. I’m Ashton Vargas, the school’s flight instructor. I’ll have you know that I’m very glad to have a new, dashingly attractive work mate. It’s been quite the task being the handsomest guy around, you know, not ma-”

The burly male was stopped by a loud tapping on the table from the man sat in front of Holly. She internally thanked him, as her cheeks had started burning up at the male’s unexpected, yet humorous, comments. That is, until she saw what had been tapping on the table. An extremely long cigarette holder. Wasn’t smoking supposed to be banned in school grounds?

“Continuing with the introductions, I’m Divus Crewel, and I’m in charge of teaching students Alchemy. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Blanca” He was making Holly feel like quivering unnecessarily as his eyes stared straight into her own, pitch black ones. She asked herself how someone could be so incredibly bland yet intimidating at the same time. He hadn’t even said anything to make her feel that way. Perhaps it was the white fur on his coat, disturbingly resembling the one on her ears. She wasn’t ready to become someone’s jacket. Nonetheless, she smiled at him, hoping her nervousness wasn’t showing on her face. 

“Mozus Trein. I’m currently teaching History to our students” The stern man’s voice contrasted with those of the previous speakers, making Holly fall back into a sense of inferiority. She wasn’t sure how she was going to establish a healthy relationship with the professor, fearing that if she ever tried to approach him, he or his chubby feline might pounce on her.

The silence that followed the last introduction told Holly that perhaps it was her time to introduce herself, seeing as they only knew her name because the headmaster had addressed her with it previously.

“It’s an honor meeting all of you. My name is Holly Blanca, and I’ll be teaching the students Literature. I’ve been teaching for a few years now, and I’m hoping my subject will aid pupils in understanding great authors of our history” Speaking about her beloved field of education increased her confidence, as she knew that she couldn’t mess up too badly while doing so. And the listeners didn’t seem to be disagreeing with anything she had just spoken.   
  


“Miss Blanca, if it’s not too much to ask, how old are you exactly?” 

“I’m 25, Mr Crewel” 

“You’re so young, and you resemble a woman of an even lesser age. How long have you been teaching?” 

“This will be my sixth year teaching, Mr Vargas. I was given an opportunity to start teaching at the age of 19, with highschoolers at the time. I’m aware that it’s incredibly unusual for someone so young to be teaching at such a high level, though”

This felt more like a job interview rather than an introduction. Though, Holly felt herself easing into the ambience, feeling less rigid being surrounded by new acquaintances. Perhaps the school would teach her things no other would, seeing as she would be dealing with students and professors that were considered being on the opposite band of her. A new experience.

“With all that said, Miss Blanca, I’ll be leaving you all, as I must go and welcome the freshmen at the entrance of the school. I do ask for your forgiveness, as I can’t show you around right now, but do come over at the end of the day so I can properly get you acquainted with the school’s grounds” Crowley had lifted himself off of his chair, placing the long cane down on the floor as the other men mimicked his actions. According to the large, white clock on the wall at the end of the room, classes were to start in around 15 minutes. How time flies when you’re caught up in the most random situations.

“If I may ask, do I have a class to attend to now?” Holly hadn’t received any sort of timetable as of then, so she wasn’t too sure what she was going to do that day, or where she would be going. 

“Ah, yes, I almost forgot” A cloud of green dust appeared above his left hand, disappearing slowly to reveal a few papers stacked inside a black folder. She was going to have to get used to all of the magic mayhem that went on around the school sooner or later. “These documents will inform you of the structure of the school, where every class is, as well as the classes you will be teaching. Each hour has the classroom specified and the year you will be teaching. If you find any kind of problem, don’t hesitate to pass by my office, located on the top floor”

“Understood. Thank you very much, sir”

And with that, she was left alone in the cold room, looking over at the papers. She quickly ran her eyes over her timetable: first hour on a Monday, Literature in class E-6. As she checked the map, she pathed the way from the teacher’s hall to the location, seeing as it was a level above from the ground floor she was on. Lastly, she checked which year she would be teaching. Holly’s breath hitched, seeing the number that stood next to the assigned classroom.

Her first class would be with the third years.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter this one. During the next week or so I'm afraid I won't be able to post as quickly, as I've got my finals coming up. Nevertheless, I'll be keeping up with everything on my tumblr, @tokyta !


	4. A lost rabbit amongst students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thirds years would be the first class Holly would be teaching in her new job. One in particular, though, rings a series of bells in her mind. Perhaps they're from the same fairytale?

Couldn’t her first class have been with the freshmen? At least both parties would’ve shared the same nervous feeling and perhaps they could’ve investigated the school grounds together. But she guessed luck wasn’t on that morning. She dreaded the worst from the older students, seeing as they were going to start their second-to-last year at college. Though she wasn’t dealing with the eldest pupils of the school, she still felt that it wasn’t going to be the easiest class to teach.

Swinging her white bag over her shoulder, she picked up the folder and exited the room. As she opened the large door, she was met with a much fuller crowd than the one she had come across with when she had come in. Holly was wondering what she would do if she got caught up in a stampede of teenagers, seeing as some of them doubled in her height. What were adolescents even doing to reach such lengths? She wished she had known at that age, seeing as her growth stopped after the age of about 15. That all brought back memories of kids mocking her due to her stature, which she preferred to forget.

If she continued watching the scenery, she knew she wouldn’t get anywhere, so she tightened her hand around the folder and slipped into the wave of students. She received a fair share of pushes and apologies, but it hadn’t lived up to the scary expectations she had formed in her little mind. The biggest struggles was climbing up the stairs, since people were rushing up and down them, without properly looking at the rest of the crowd. Holly hoped that had only happened because it was the first day back to school, but she would later be proven very wrong.

Eventually, she reached the hallway in which the class she would be teaching in was located. At the entrance of the corridor was a large sign that read “East”, seeing as on the opposite side, the corridor was named “West”. She found the organisation rather amusing, but wondered where the North and South wings were situated, since the only things in between both openings were the big windows that could be seen from the exterior view. 

The doors of the classrooms were ordered like houses: even numbers on the left and odd ones on the right hand side. Holly stuck to the classes on the left, searching for the sixth. She couldn’t help but realise that most of the doors were open, allowing her to peer in every now and then. Most classes were almost full already, seeing as the students were waiting on the teacher’s arrival as they unpacked their books and chattered away.. Dodging a few individuals, she arrived at the classroom, E-6. The door was luckily unlocked, and so she easily pushed it open.

The first thing she noticed about the room was the extremely large chalkboard that was on the far right wall as she entered. Next to it stood a smaller desk, with a chair and a stack of books resting on top. Then, she shifted her eyes to the left. 

“Seems like you’ve lost your way, rabbit!”

Seats stacked like an auditorium, Holly felt like an ant in front of the bulk of students that stared down at her. Colours clashed with the difference between their attires, brightened by the sun that shone in from the long windows at the end of the room. Each student had something that made them stand out from their companions, the matter quite fascinating to the little rabbit. It had seemed that her nervousness from earlier had vanished, as the class didn’t consist of a large amount of students. Except, the comment one of them had just made did make her ears twitch in irk.

“Do you think she’s got a tail under that skirt?”

“Stop it! You’re gonna make her regret even coming here”

“Can you two shut up for a single second?”

The whispers and snickers were, admittedly, an innovation to her classes. Then again, she had never entered a class filled with villain wannabes before. Ignoring the comments made upon herself, she settled her bag onto the table, flattening out her skirt as she stepped away so she could stand in the centre of the room. Eight students in total, for now.

“Good morning everyone! I’m quite delighted to inform you all that I’ll be teaching you Literature this year. My name is Holly Blanca, but you may call me Miss Blanca, and I’m looking forward to meeting all of you throughout this year”

A hand shot up as she finished up her speech, belonging to the smallest student in the room. Holly noticed that their hair had pink streaks and the jacket they were wearing seemed...a little oversized. She nodded towards them, giving them permission to speak.

“I don’t want to assume anything here, but you seem to not look...evil. How come you’ve come to this school?” The young male asked from above, lowering his hand as he moved it to rest his head on. Holly had half-expected a question along those lines, so she wasn’t too taken aback.

“If I’m being completely honest with you all, I’m not too sure myself. The opportunity came up and I gladly accepted, without realising the intentions of the school”

“So you  _ are _ like a lost rabbit”

The words came from another student, this time a boy with the top of his hair tied back and diamond decorating his right cheek. Strangely, his appearance was rather familiar to her, as if she’d seen him in another instance. Surely not, she thought, she had never spoken to a villain in her life, so the odds were very slim. Howbeit, she responded to his remark.

“I wouldn’t say lost, as such. Just...confused. But never mind that, we should get started on your own names so I can get familiarised with you all, and contrariwise” Walking back towards to the desk, Holly sat down in the chair, sinking down in it a little too far, earning a few amused expressions from the students. 

“Could you all make a small presentation of yourselves? Oh, and if it’s no trouble, I’m unfamiliar with the dormitories at the moment, so if you could all name the one you are part of, I would highly appreciate it” Her voice came off as sweet, hoping that she wouldn’t mess up by saying something rude or out of place. 

Glances were exchanged between the boys, looking to see who was going to start off. After a few seconds of silence, a quiet huff left the mouth of a blonde individual who was sat in one of the bottom seats, along with another student, fed up with the wait.

“As nobody else is willing to commence, I guess the highest ranked in beauty must go first. My name is Vil Schoenheit, and I’m a member of Pomefiore, dormitory that honours our beloved Beautiful Queen” 

Judging by the looks from the rest of the class, Vil’s personality seemed to always be like that. It wasn’t much of a surprise, though, as he wore an indigo robe, golden design matching perfectly with the crown that adorned his blonde locks. Holly had to admit that she felt rather under dressed in his presence, but she was surely an admirer of his style, as well as his immaculate makeup skills that could be seen from her seat. 

Beside the young man sat one who resembled the other’s outfit. He also appeared to be eager to start his introduction, following his seat mate.

“Good day, my name is Rook Hunt, and I, too, am part of Pomefiore’s dormitory. It must be quite an honor to be able to teach us this year, hm?” Once again, the flamboyant energy Vil gave off when he introduced himself was copied onto Rook. Holly could already tell that they were going to be the kind of students that she would have to keep an eye on. Not because of bad behaviour, simply due to the fact that she could easily be persuaded by the two students, as she knew that the Beautiful Queen was known for making potions for opponents if needed. 

“Enough with the two airheads down there” Holly glanced up towards the top seats in the auditorium. It was then when she met a pair of menacing, beast-like eyes that stared down at her from above. Her leg jolted as her instincts caught onto the fact that she was in front of a predator. The male’s complexion was that of a...feline?

“My name is Leona Kingscholar, head of the Savanaclaw dormitory, in honor of the King of Beasts. Not going to lie, it’s rather strange to see such a small animal being our teacher for the year” Leona’s lips stretched into an amused smirk, as he placed his arms behind his head, legs propped up on the wooden table. He was a lion. His small ears and elongated tail that swifted up beside him every now and then gave Holly a fair idea of what she was dealing with. Luckily, rabbits and lions weren’t a common enemy in the animal world, unless the feline was in a state of starvation. She just hoped that he would be fully fed in her classes, so as to not lose her tail while being chased by the larger male. 

“Idia Shroud. I’m from Ignihyde, dormitory of the King of the Underworld” Holly’s ears had to swerve round to actually hear the small voice that came from the other side of the same row of seats. A shy-looking individual was looking down at her, averting his eyes once they met her own. His faint speech made her think that perhaps he wasn’t the social type, which, unfortunately, wouldn’t come in handy in group projects. She would just have to see if she could make him open up to the world.

“Miss Bunny-”

“Miss Blanca” Holly chuckled, correcting the student. It was the familiar diamond boy.

“Oh, yes, sorry. Miss Blanca, my name is Cater Diamond, and I’m part of none other than our Queen of Hearts’ Heartslabyul!” What an amusing individual. A wide smile decorated his face as he smiled down from the third row of seats. Hearing the name of the queen he had mentioned, Holly quickly connected the dots. The White Rabbit was a fellow companion of the Queen of Hearts, so perhaps that’s why he was so familiar. His bi-coloured attire brought her attention, and she couldn’t help but notice the painted rose on his jacket. How strange.

“And I’m Trey Clover, also a member of Heartslabyul” The next young man spoke up. He resembled Cater immensely, mainly due to the matching uniforms, but also because his cheek was decorated in a symbol too. Though, this time it was a clover. Their parents really did name them well. Added to that, Trey sported a hat, which sat comfortably on his head, slightly tilted to the side, just above his glasses. 

And that left just two students to introduce themselves, one of which was the small, pink haired individual that had spoken up before. But the other seemed to have a dark aura surrounding him as he glared at Holly from his seat, almost as if he were to jump out at her at any moment. 

Well, they were going to be a fun pair in her classes.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
